


Surprise Me

by LanceTheFuckerTucker



Series: Smutty Bucky Barnes Drabbles [2]
Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom
Genre: Choking, F/M, Rough Sex, Surprise Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 06:30:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10406034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanceTheFuckerTucker/pseuds/LanceTheFuckerTucker
Summary: You finally convince Bucky to put his left hand to good use... around your throat.





	

“I don’t know,” Bucky began, shifting on the sofa opposite you, “I just don’t want to hurt you.”

Ever since you met Bucky, you wondered about the damage his left hand could do and you had invested a fair amount of time into convincing him to show you exactly that.

“Bucky,” you pouted, “you don’t even have to choke me out. Just wrap your hand around my throat, pull on my hair… surprise me.” You concluded that sentence by leaning a little further in his direction, raising an eyebrow.

His expression was a mix of concern and seriousness. “I’ll think about it. But if we do go along with this, you need to promise me something.”

“Anything,” you shrugged.

“You need to tell me if it gets too much for you.”

You smiled sweetly. “Promise.”

For almost a week, neither of you revisited the topic of you wanting him to be rougher with you until one day, he really did surprise you.

It happened in the kitchen. In the morning. Bucky was still fast asleep when you got up. You were quite carefree, going about your business, dancing around to Taylor Swift in your pyjamas as you made yourself breakfast. You hadn’t noticed his presence until your felt the whirr of the metal snaking around your neck, the chill contrasted deliciously with the heat that began to course through you when he finally spoke. His tone was cold, measured. “Drop those panties and bend over the counter for me, princess.”

You were taken aback by this more commanding side to Bucky, but still, almost involuntarily, your thumbs looped themselves underneath the waistband of your underwear and yanked them south. Bucky gave you an extra nudge to hurry you along, making the counter jut against your waist.

The warmth of his right hand edged from the small of your back to the globes of your ass, eventually drawing themselves over your folds. You bit your lip and squirmed under his touch. His fingers probed a little further, unfurling the soft, sensitive flesh, coating them in your arousal. Eventually, one, then two, delved inside you, sending a moan tumbling from your mouth and your hips in a writhing motion, desperately trying to find some release in the small amount of contact Bucky was giving you. He let his fingers curl against just the right spot to elicit another moan from you and yet more squirming to which he laughed, sadistically in response.

This only stoked your desperation. You needed him to fuck you. “Please, Bucky,” you gasped.

He withdrew his fingers. You sighed at the loss of sensation.

He grasped your neck tighter and leaned over you. You could feel his cock through his pyjamas as it pressed against you. He was enjoying this as much as you were. His breath fell hot against your neck. “Please what? What do you want?”

“Fuck me, please Bucky,” you begged.

He rolled his hips teasingly. Then you felt him reach into his pyjama pants. “Tell me how much you want my cock. Use your words. Let me hear you say it,” he purred.

“Bucky, I need your fucking cock,” you pleaded, “please fuck me.”

He gave another quiet laugh as he pushed the tip of his cock past your entrance, filling you totally. “Good girl,” he whispered.

There was nothing romantic about the way Bucky began fucking you. It was merciless. Even if you had encouraged this, it caught you off guard in the best way possible. With each thrust, Bucky’s left hand grew that little bit tighter around your neck. You were certain you would be wearing bruises for days after this almighty fucking.

Bucky was totally uninhibited, as he grunted and cursed in your ear: “You like that? Is this what you wanted princess?”

Your moans proved an insufficient answer as his hand struck your ass sharply. “Fuckin’ answer me!” he growled. The shock of that almighty smack made your pussy quiver and clench around him, helping him on the journey to his peak.

Your mind was beginning to cloud. “Yes, Bucky!” you yelped, straining to stave off the dizziness with shaking legs. You were determined to ride this one out quickly.

The impending blackout was thwarted by Bucky’s release. He swiftly unhanded you when he was spent but his weight kept you pinned to the counter as he caught his breath. His arms were wrapped around your waist.

Everything was quiet in the kitchen. You were thrilled with this new side to Bucky, running your fingertips over the tender spot where his hand was firmly planted just moments prior. It was definitely going to bruise.

Bucky noticed this, finally out of his haze. “Did I hurt you?” he asked, sounding concerned.

“Only in a good way, Bucky,” you reassured.


End file.
